


12 Hours

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Concerts, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: Femfeb 2017 | Shortfichana and fareeha go see lucio live in concert





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

** 12:07 PM **

“When do the doors open, again?” Fareeha asked, squinting through the lenses of her dark Ray Bans sunglasses at the line. There were quite a few people already queued up ahead of them, all wearing neon green or frog emblems on their clothes. Someone even had one of those ridiculous frog helmets only it wasn’t quite as nice as Lucio’s.

“Six thirty.” Hana told her, settling down on the pavement with her legs crossed. She started turning up the edges of the foil lid on her Chipotle to-go bowl. Brown rice, black beans, chicken, corn salsa and pico de gallo. Yeah, she payed extra for the guac too. She was ready to dig in. She usually ate lunch earlier than this.

“Six thirty?” Fareeha repeated in shock. “What are we doing here so early for?”

“We want a spot on the barricade, duh!” Hana explained, mixing up the burrito bowl with her plastic fork.

“We don’t have seats?” Fareeha asked. “Don’t our tickets say like… barricade or something?”

Hana lifted up her head and laughed. “Oh, oh my god. No. We have standing room tickets. We’re garunteed a spot on the floor but if we want a spot on the barricade we’ve gotta get here early and fight for it.” She cocked her head back and squinted up at her girlfriend. The sun was high overhead and it made Fareeha look like a dark shadow. “You’re ready to fight for my honor, right?”

“Huh?” Fareeha looked down at her, a perfectly confused expression on her face. “Of course, babe. But, uh, what was wrong with those VIP tickets Luc gave us?”

“Ugh, VIP boxes? Are you kidding?” Hana stuffed a forkful of food in her mouth and chewed for a moment. “If I wanted to sit that far away I’d have bought a twenty dollar ticket all the way up on the third mezzanine in the back of the arena. I want to be front row center!”

“Oh, sure.” Fareeha agreed, going along with what Hana was saying even though it was clear she didn’t quite understand what she was getting herself into here.

 

**12:49 PM**

“Birdy…” Hana sang in a sweet little tone, addressing her girlfriend.

Fareeha finished off the last of her burrito bowl, scraping up a few final grains of rice from the container with her fork. “Mm?” she mumbled, stuffing the final bite in her mouth.

“Will you throw our trash away? Pretty please? I’ll hold our spot in line.” Hana offered up her most adorable smile.

“Sure,” Fareeha laughed. She would have done it anyway.

 

**1:13 PM**

“Hey, smile.” Hana said, holding up her phone to take a selfie.

“No,” Fareeha put her hand up to hide her face. “Your fans hate me.”

“They don’t hate you.” Hana insisted.

Unfortunately, some of them were a little jealous. There were also plenty of people who were entirely too critical of the age difference between the two of them. If they had an idea how well Hana and Fareeha worked together as a couple they would shut their mouths though.  
  
A lot of fans were actually encouraging in regards to Hana’s newest relationship. Mostly her followers just didn’t care either way and they were excited to see new pics, snaps, instagram photos or tweets from Hana whether her girlfriend was mentioned or not.

“C’mon, please? I won’t use the dog filter, I know you hate it. It’ll be just a cute pic of us.” Hana reasoned with her.

It took a long moment but Fareeha eventually lowered her hand. She leaned in but didn’t smile, because she was too cool for that. Hana offered up a bright grin and a peace sign that just barely peaked into the corner of the picture. “Aw, that’s a good one! You look so tough!” She said excitedly, drawing her phone into her lap to add a caption and a few important emoji stickers.

_Bunny and Birdy, #LucioInConcert_

 

**3:32 PM**

“Hana, seriously, what are we supposed to do for the next three hours.” Fareeha was sprawled on her back in the middle of the sidewalk. She had taken off her sunglasses in order to shield her eyes with her arm. She certainly looked comfortable but laying on her back on the concrete probably wasn’t much fun.

Hana was getting pretty sick of sitting on the ground herself. The hard sidewalk wasn’t doing much for her tailbone. The doors would be open soon, and they’d get a perfect spot in the front, and all this sitting and waiting would be worth it.

“Help me finish this Omega Ruby nuzlocke run.” She suggested, pressing through the prompts of a pokemon battle on her 3DS. It was a purple one that she had adorned with glittery stickers.

“Pfft.”

They both knew it wasn’t a realistic answer. Fareeha was fine at video games, and she was fun to play Call of Duty with, but there was really only room for one gamer in the relationship.

Hana relaxed back on the sidewalk stretching out her cramped legs. Her hair pooled around her on the ground. “Keep working on your tan?” she suggested, holding her 3DS up in the air in order to see the screen.

That was a more realistic option. Fareeha would have unfortunate tanlines from the basketball jersey she was wearing, but those would be better than the tanlines she usually got from wearing racerbacks everywhere.

 

**5: 22 PM**

“Why are we standing?” Fareeha asked, stretching her arms over her head a little.

“They’re gonna open the doors soon.” Hana explained.

Everyone who had been camped out in line for the past few hours had suddenly decided to get up and form a real line. The people who had been sitting or sprawled out on the pavement were up on their feet instead. It certainly closed some of the gaps in space and brought them closer to the door.

“Yeah, in like, an hour.” Fareeha pointed out after checking her phone.

“We gotta be ready!” Hana told her, squaring up for a fight. Fareeha held up both her hands, palms facing out. They made perfect boxing targets. Hana threw a few light punches, hitting her marks without any force. “Have you seriously never been to a concert before or something?”

Fareeha shrugged. “My battalion in the army had a band. They played a concert of Bruce Springsteen cover songs to boost morale once. It was held in the common area at base though, it wasn’t like an arena.”

“Oh my god.” Hana’s will to punch left her. She dropped her hands, dejected. “Bruce Springsteen? That’s so tragic, birdy. You’re so old.”

Fareeha reacted at once, reaching out to snatch an arm around Hana’s neck. They wrestled like five year olds, Hana laughing and trying to get out of the headlock to no avail.

"Don’t disrespect The Boss!” Fareeha told her, threatening a noogie.

 

**6:21 PM**

“I’m running straight for the barricade, okay?” Hana said pointedly. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Okay.” Fareeha nodded.

The event staff had apparently decided to open the doors to the venue a little early. The line was slowly moving as tickets were scanned and bags were checked. There were only about fifty or so people ahead of them in line, fans who had come much earlier than noon to get a good spot for the show.

“I’ll leave you in the dust, I mean it.”

Fareeha laughed. She didn’t doubt it.

 

**6:41 PM**

The Arena was huge. It seemed huge from the outside but being in there, seeing all of the seats, the open pit, and the massive stage really put things into perspective.

Unfortunately Hana didn't quite make the barricade. There were two full rows of people separating her from the from the four foot tall metal rail.

"There's space around the sides." Fareeha pointed out, literally pointing with with her finger. On the outer edges of the barricade there were less people clumped up.

"I want to be in the center." Hana said, huddling in close to the concert goer in front of her.

"Okay." Fareeha wrapped her arms around Hana's slender waist, holding her from behind.

"Just don't let anyone in front of me!"

"I won't." Fareeha promised.

She looked up at the stage. Someone's equipment was up there, a microphone and some sound cabinets and other a few other things. She didn't see Lucio's DJ equipment anywhere.

"Is there an opening act?" Fareeha asked, feeling it as ranks of fans closed in behind her. The seats were filling up in the arena on all sides. The noise of people filled the space.

"Yeah, two I think." Hana told her.

"What time do they start?" Fareeha asked, nuzzling Hana's soft brown hair.

Hana shrugged her shoulders. "Seven thirty or eight."

"What?" Fareeha face planted in the back of Hana's head. "This is too much waiting. Concerts are torture."

She could feel Hana's body shake with a giggle but the sound was lost in the crowd.

 

**8:34 PM**

"Is everybody excited to see LUCIO!?"

The opening act was a Jewish rapper who wore his hair in curls and had a yarmulke on his head. His music was fasr past, frantic, and full of hope. He was whipping the entire arena in a frenzy.

Hana tipped back her head and screamed. Her voice got lost with the thousands of others screaming with her. Everyone was excited to see Lucio.

 

**9:02 PM**

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Fareeha shouted over the impossibly loud music the PA was blasting between acts. She was crushed up against Hana's body.

There was still two full rows of people between them and the barricade but they were closer to the stage than ever. All the gaps between the people in the standing room only section had disappeared. Every single body on the floor was smothered up against the other. It had gotten plenty warm. Hana and Fareeha both were starting to sweat.

Hana pulled the pink scrunchy from her wrist. She gathered up her long brown hair and pulled it into a bun.

"You're fine." She shouted when she was done, turning her head so that Fareeha could hear her. "This is part of the fun of being this close!" She insisted.

She was facing the stage so she could see Fareeha roll her eyes and smile.

 

**9:17 PM**

"LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!"

The crowd had stared chanting spontaneously. Hana had her hands raised over her head, clapping along with the chant. Fareeha was chanting too. Goosebumps had prickled up all over her skin.

"LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!" "LU-CI-O!"

 

**9:30 PM**

The lights in the entire arena changed. It went dark everywhere except for the stage. A green glow began to emanate from from seemingly nowhere. Curls of atmospheric fog started to billow out.

The crowd collectively lost their minds. Screams and frantic cries made a deafening roar. Fareeha was being pushed and shoved from all sides. She tried to cage her arms around Hana to keep her safe.

Lucio's equipment rose up from the center of the stage, up and up and up. The rising podium stretched nearly ten feet tall. He was standing in the center of it all, smiling proudly from behind his turntables.

It made Hana smile to see him.

The Jumbotrons on either side of the stage showed him at five times his normal size. Behind him an intricate LED light display lit up in curious patterns of green. Music erupted from the speakers as he began to play.

Everyone seemed to recognize the song from the first note alone. As if the crowd wasn't wild enough they went even crazier.Fareeha found herself smiling. Being on the ground floor in the chaos was such a unique experience. Staring up at Lucio's bright smile was like looking at a thing of beauty.

 

**10:12 PM**

Neon green and yellow glow sticks lit up the crowd. Some were wearing them as crowns and necklaces while others were waving sticks. Fareeha couldn't tell if they had been thrown out from the stage or if fans had brought their own. Maybe both. Hana had a few of her own.

She turned, squirming between the bodies around her. "Will you put me up on your shoulders?" She shouted, pointing as she spoke.

They hadn't talked about this beforehand but Fareeha certainly didn't mind. She nodded eagerly. They had played chicken with their Overwatch teammates on the shoresof Ilios a few times so the two of them were plenty familiar with this position.

Fareeha got down on one knee, dropping as low as she could go. She ducked her head down. She could see a hundred different pairs of shoes from down there, the crowd thick on all sides. It was oddly quieter down there while still being so loud.

Hana mounted Fareeha's shoulders with ease and grace. She squeezed her thighs tight, steadying herself as Fareeha rose to stand up. It was a quick fluid motion where they both found their balance.

Hana bent in half, leaning down to kiss the top of her girlfriend's head. "I love you!" She called out.

Fareeha couldn't hear her over the music. 

 

**10:56 PM**

Fareeha's back was aching. Her shoulders and the back of her neck were hot and damp with sweat. She had her hands wrapped tight around Hana's shins keeping her locked into place.

She wouldn't dream of putting her down though. Not with the entire crowd screaming for an encore. The lights had just kicked in again, brilliant green lasers that combed the stadium.

Lucio came happily skating out from a side of the stage. He left a trail of green light behind him as he went. He stood at the edge of the stage, taking it all in. Hana caught eyes with him and he grinned.

He played another song.

 

**11:05  PM**

Hana stood on the tips of her toes and stretched her legs as Fareeha reached her arms above her head and rolled her shoulders. Concert goers passed by them like moving water around a rock.

They stood staring into each other's eyes. They were both sweaty and messy. They were both sore and aching in different places. They were both grinning.

"Am I shouting?" Hana asked, definitely shouting. "I can't even hear myself, oh my god!"

"That was amazing." Fareeha shouted back. She leaned in for a kiss, capturing Hana's pink lips in her own. The five hour wait in line, the rush to get a good spot, the cramped crowding in the pit; it had all been worth it. "Thank you for taking me." She said as she pulled back.

"Thanks for coming with me." Hana grabbed Fareeha's hand and squeezed it.

 

**11:43 PM**

Thank God for twenty four hour fast food.

Fareeha leaned back in the booth she was sitting in, stretching an arm across the back of it. She had packed away a double cheeseburger, six chicken nuggets and an entire carton of fries all by herself.

Hana was still happily chowing down in her burger, and dipping her fries into her milkshake like the little gremlin she was.

"Disgusting." Fareeha shook her head as she watched.

"Noo, delicious." Hana corrected her. She reached across the table with a frosted fry in hand going for Fareeha's mouth.

"Don't you dare accost me with that food combination abomination." Fareeha warned before breaking into a fit of laughter and pushing Hana's hand away.

Both of their voices were raspy from all the shouting and screaming. Their ears were still ringing. They were probably talking a little too loud for how quiet it was in the restaurant.

"I'm glad we went." Fareeha said after a beat. "It was cool to see Lucio in his element, the whole thing was incredible. The stage, the set up, the songs; all of it."

Hana nodded in agreement, eating a few more fries. "Thanks for letting me sit on your shoulders." She said happily. "You know that's totally like true love right?"

Fareeha raised up and eyebrow. She was incredulous but still smiling. "Hn?"

"The fact that you let me sit on your shoulders for a full hour? C'mon. I know I look small but I'm pretty heavy. You have to really love me to do that."

"Please," Fareeha waved her off. "You know how much I like spending hours with your thighs wrapped around my head."

"Fareeha!" Hana squawked, face lighting up with an embarrassed blush. She tossed a fry at her in offense, laughing brightly. "I'm trying to be romantic here!"

Fareeha winked at her and grinned.

 

**12:20 AM**

Hana unhooked her bra through the cloth of her shirt. She pulled the straps down her arms and yanked it out through the arm holes of her tank top. The pink push up fell carelessly to the floor. She crawled gingerly into bed, clearly tired from their long night out.

"I texted Lucio and told him how amazing the show was." She said. Her pink cased phone was sitting on the bedside table, plugged in.

Fareeha's eyes were closed. She only hummed in reply, too tired to do more than that.

Hana crawled up next to her and cuddled into her side. "He's gonna be in London next. We should totally go see him there."

Fareeha let her arm come to rest comfortably around Hana's back. She hummed again, an affirmative sort of sound to show she agreed. They could go to London, that wasn't out of the question for either of them. They could even invite Lena and Emily to come with.

"Would you want to do it again?" Hana asked her. "Even with getting their early and waiting and the crowds and stuff."

"Sure," Fareeha agreed with her eyes still closed. Her voice cracked a little as she spoke, still recovering from the shouting. "I'll let you sit on my shoulder for the whole show next time, even during the opener."

"Are you being naughty right now or romantic?" Hana asked.

Fareeha cracked a smile. "Romantic." She clarified.

Hana stretched, and tipped up her chin to kiss her girlfriend on the jaw. "Oh good. In that case, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to comment if u like!
> 
> i'm accepting prompts and suggestions for femslash february all year round. drop'em [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> also, please check out my [2017 femslash masterpost](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/156687675803) on tumblr :) 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
